Memories
by DelaineyKH
Summary: As he sat there in a coma. All he could think about was the memories. The ones of her, him with her. Everything he ever wanted, she was just out of reach. "Come back to me."
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone :) I'm new to this website and it's my first story, so I would like as much feed back as possible. I don't own the t.v. show of Bones or any of the characters except the ones I create. No copy-write infringement intended. Now enjoy the story.

Chapter One.

It was cold, it's always cold here without Vincent.  
He's been gone for 3 years, and yet. I can't shake this feeling of pain in my heart for all the things I didn't do, all the things I wish I did... I heard my mother shout for me to come inside. I quickly sat up and ran to my mother's calling voice, my red hair billowing behind me. I saw my mother's stone face when I walked inside. I felt something pinch in my soul. It hurt, like something was wrong. I felt nausea, and light headiness take over me. I clutched onto the counter next to me and fell to the floor, my mother's voice trying to get me to stay awake. I saw a single tear slip from her eye; hit me in the face as I slipped in to unconsciousness.

Vincent:  
I felt the sheer shock of the blow first, then wetness. It was a numb feeling really. Booth begging me to open my eyes. I'm dying. If anything, I wanted to tell them all the facts that I still had running through my mind. Everything, secrets will remain unsaid. How lame of me, being so scared. But I can't leave yet! I have to help solve this murder and catch the bad guy! Something I've always done! Catch the bad guy. _Vincenzo! Hurry up!_  
Her angelic voice called to me. "Please, don't make me leave." They encouraged me that they would never make me leave, that I was Dr. Brennans favorite. _Vincent? Come and find me_! Her voice was calling me to find her. I realized that these were memories that I recalled. She needed me to find her. The edges of my vision were getting blurry, and all I could see was Charlottes beautiful face take over my vision as I fell into blackness.

Charlotte:  
I woke up in my bed, my favorite blanket covering my shaking body. A note beside me poked at my curiosity; picking it up I realized in dismay from my mother that she had left for her 4 week business trip in Japan, a world away. I got up to see that it was indeed raining and pouring. I got over to my window seat and began to read.

Booth:  
Vincent was being put into the ambulance, thank god traffic wasn't bad today. They got him into surgery right away, paired with a blood transfusion. Bones was still in hysterics, her favorite intern mortally injured by none other than Jacob. God I hated that man.

"Booth!" I jerked my head up to the sound of Bones calling my name from the hallway outside of my office. I motioned for her to enter my office, she seemed distressed. "Vincent is in a coma." She stated plainly. "I'll drive."

The drive there was painful. Tempe wouldn't look at anything but the road, wouldn't say a word to me. "Are you alright?" I asked her. "Just drive." Is all she said. We arrived at the hospital shortly after, our hot breathe fogging up the air. The friendly nurses directed us to Vincent's room, Brennan was getting impatient and it was obvious, because she started to criticize things. Finally we arrived at his room and Bones basically threw herself at Vince's bandaged body. "You're alive!" She gasped! But we heard nothing but the monitor beeping,signaling his heart rate. "Dr. Brennan, as we earlier told you. Mr. Nigel-Murray is in a coma." Bones straighten her clothes and became her usual emotion starved person. "I do remember that, forgive me." They smiled and just nodded, giving us some privacy. We talked about the case and not a lot else. Until we heard a noise coming from Vincent. "Char..." He stopped. "Did you hear..?" I started and she nodded. "Vincent?" She asked, don't think I've ever heard her call him by his name before... He moaned again. "Must find her..." Bones reacted with logic. "It must be a sexual partner of his." She said jumping to conclusions. "Or a friend. Friend." I stated, the look on her face must've meant I killed her fun. "Sorry." She shrugged and kept waiting, maybe he would spit something else out. "Michigan..." He muttered again. "What? So a girl in Michigan..." She shushed me again. "Lottie." Bones again got aggravated and went to his personal belongings. She sifted through and finally found what she was looking for. "I got his cellphone." She sorted through the contacts until she got to L. No Lottie. Then it hit me. "Charlotte. Try Charlotte." She scrolled up and found a Charlotte Storms. There was one message from 3 years ago.  
_Don't leave me~Lottie._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Booth:  
I walked into the hospital room. Vincent has been in a coma for over 5 days, and Bones hasn't left him. I'm starting to get concerned. She isn't normally this clingy to her interns. "I found her. Charlotte Storms, why did you ask me to do that?" Bones got up and smiled. "I want to bring her here. For Vincent." I shook my head. "No way, Bones. That's to dangerous. For all we know, she is a crazy ex girlfriend." She shook her head. "No, he would've changed his number and deleted her number from his phone." I sighed, she was right. "But, maybe there's a reason..." I trailed off. She smirked, she knew she'd won. "Damn you." I commented. "I'll go book our flight to Michigan." I sighed. Michigan here we come.

Charlotte:  
I set the book down, watching the rain fall down. I sighed and let the feeling rush over me. _"If you make patterns in the window, it's like you're choosing their life past." Charlotte explained to the fragile boy on the bed. Every day since he broke his arm, she'd be there telling him funny stories and jokes to keep him smiling. It always worked, just when she entered the room his face would light up. "Did you know all rain is acid rain? Because the carbon in the atmosphere dissolves with the water to make carbonic acid?" The fact coming out of his mouth. "No, I didn't know that! That's so cool! So all rain is acid rain!" She said excited. She always loved his facts, it was like having a walking textbook. A very cute textbook at that. _  
_He loved it when she got excited about his facts, most kids at school hated his random outburst of factual knowledge. He couldn't help it. It's something he always did without thinking. She crawled up on the bed with him and he went on about how water and carbon combined together to make carbonic acid, they fell asleep after discussing the sun's life._  
I smiled at that memory. It's one of my favorites. I felt the tingling sensation coming back, was it another memory? No, it couldn't be. It hit me all at once. _"Vince? Vinnie? Come on Vincenzo! Where are you? Come on," As she rounded the corner, her heart stopped. His room was spotless, nothing was left but his bed and empty mattress, along with the empty dresser and wardrobe. "No..." She whispered into the cold air. The heat was shut off the night before. He was gone. She ran into the bathroom and nothing was there, gone... No. No no no no no no! He couldn't have left her, with everything going on between her parents, he was her rock. The one she could run away with into a land of nothingness. Now, all that was left was emptiness, and a horrible sense of dread hit her all at once. A rush of sadness and depression overwhelming her. She clutched her chest as she collapsed to the floor in a ball of sobs. No STOP! He was gone from her life, if only she'd came. If only... "_STOP IT! VINCENT! COME BACK!" I screamed into the open air. I brought my knees up to my chest and rocked myself back and forth, falling asleep thinking about Vincent.

Booth:  
Bones was asleep on my shoulder, getting some sleep. We'd hit the airport in about 2 hours, not a terribly long flight. But my mind kept wandering, what's so special about this for Bones?

Charlotte:  
I felt the stiffness in my back make itself known. I opened my eyes to the bright morning before me. I looked down at my book as I picked it up, carrying it back to it's rightful place on my bookshelf. I smiled at the book. Great Expectations. Vincent gave it to me for my 14th birthday, saying that he had Great Expectations for me. That memory always made me smile, despite the absolute shit day I'd had yesterday. That day was the worst one I'd ever had, he was gone. Just like that. That next week, my father died of a heart attack the next week. I wanted to text him, to tell him how I felt. But I just couldn't bring myself to type down the three simple words. All I could get down was Don't leave me~Lottie I bet he's already got a girlfriend and has forgotten all about me by now, and he's happy.

Booth:  
Does Michigan always smell like cows? I'm not loving Pure Michigan so far... But Bones on the other hand, was like a little kid in a candy store. She wanted to see the Great Lakes before we left, because she studied about them for her Graduate work. I, of course, agreed, loving to see her so happy. "Get her address into the GPS and we'll be there soon." Bones said in the passenger side seat. I smile at her excitement and began driving to the monotone sound of the GPS.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Vincent:  
I felt feeling coming back into my hands, the tingling sensation coming over my brain. I opened my eyes, quickly closing them due to the fact that the light burned my eyes. _Where am I? What am I doing?_ I tried running through the last things I remember going through my mind. Charlotte. I smiled as a picture of her beautiful green eyes and bright red hair, my hands traveling through her beautiful waves. I opened my eyes slower now, and the pain was very evident in my chest. I gasped a little bit. I looked around the room, realizing that I was in the hospital. What happened to me? I remember Booth, and Dr. Brennan. I was dying... But, how am I alive? The nurses came in and saw that I was awake and began giving me pain killers through my I.V. T_he first I.V. was invented in 1832 to help treat Cholera to keep the fluids in the body._ I smiled at my memory. My facts were still there, despite the massive trauma I've received. They gave me some food and check my vitals, securing the I.V. fluids and sitting me up. Then they were gone.  
About 40 minutes a tear ridden Angela and Hodgens came crashing into the room. "DON'T YOU DARE SCARE ME LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN! I WILL KILL YOU!" Angela shouted at me as she took me into her embrace. I smiled at her, and promised that I wouldn't intentionally try to get myself killed again. Hodgens brought me updates on the case and Camille tried to get me comfortable in the bed. "Are you sure you're alright, your back looks like it's bending to much. Hodgens,don't you think his back is bending to much?" I gentle touched her hand, "My back is fine, thank you mother." I smiled weakly. I looked around the room and noticed that Booth and Dr. Brennan weren't here. "Where are Dr. Brennan and Booth?" I questioned, they all looked at each other and Hodgens spoke up. "They went to Michigan. You said the name Charlotte a lot, they went to find Charlotte."  
Charlotte. They're going to find my Lottie. Tears burned in my eyes, I was sure that she was gone. Her mother told me herself that she'd committed suicide 2 years ago... They're efforts are for nothing...

Booth:  
Our GPS lead us to our destination. Getting out of the car, I grabbed the keys and locked it. We walked up the drive way to get to the door, Bones by my side. She approached the door and knocked firmly and a girl with red hair and vibrant green eyes, that looked red and bloodshot, her nose was also running. "Yes?" she asked, I showed her my badge. "Special Agent Seely Booth and Dr. Temperance Brennan, do you know a Mr. Vincent Nigel-Murray?" Her eyes immediately began to pour down with another fresh patch of tears. "Yes." She croaked out. Bones looked at me questioningly as I continued. "Yes, well. He's recently gone into a coma, you were on his emergency contacts list." I said, lying easily. Her face contorted into confusion. "What? Why?" I looked at Bones in confusion and tried to make some reasoning out of this situation. Bones nudged me, "It's been three years since that text, Booth. She probably hasn't seen him since then." I nodded. "Miss, may we come in please?" I asked her politely. She nodded and opened the door wider to let us in. I walked in and she asked us to take off our shoes. "Mind telling us your name Miss?" I asked her. She shook her head and answered. "Charlotte Storms." We nodded as we made our way to the couch room. "How do you know Vincent?" I asked her when she was sat down on the chair across from us. "That's a long story." Mr. Booth looked at me. "We've got the time."

Charlotte:  
I thought back... "Vincent had just moved to our neighborhood when he was 7 and I was 6... I remember the first day I saw him. He was my best friend from the start. We always spent time together. School was hard for Vince, because he was always smarter than the other kids. Smarter than me. He was bullied and criticized. I always defended him, he was my only friend there. Because we were a little different than everyone else. He loved anthropology and I love directing and movies. We'd always compromise on movie nights, with anthropology movies with the best directors.  
When we were 14, his parents were starting to drink a lot more. (Not going by the original story line here!) He would spend the night with me all the time, to escape them. I kept him close tome all night, saving him. Then my birthday rolled around, and he got me a book. Great Expectations. He told me it was because he had Great Expectations for me. I read it every year on my birthday because of him.  
At 16 when he started driving, I was always mad because he could drive before I could, but I bought him a car for his birthday, so. It was all good in the end, though. We'd drive to the movies and get kicked out. We'd always laugh and say we were such badasses. It made my day, to see him. He was perfect, the facts, they are what keeps him calm. Solidity, they're facts. You can't mess with factual information without some form of research and probability and statistics. He'd always say that when I challenged his fact. Three years ago, he was accepted into Leeds. And I was accepted into the American Film Institute. We were going to be half way across the world, when I cried when he left for a week to go to math camp. How could we ever do that? Be without each other for that long? I was so angry, that I didn't go to his going away party. Being the stupid girl that I was, I thought that if I didn't go that he might think that him leaving upset me and would stay, come live with me in California. Get a degree in Anthropology from Stanford, or Berkley. Somewhere close to me. But, no. I went to his house the next morning, to apologize, to say that I was so stupid for not coming. To wish him luck, and... To tell him I loved him. To tell him the things that I had kept bottled up inside of me for 5 years. Then maybe have sex and send him on his way, I didn't know. But when I got to his house, he was gone. All the movie nights, all the late nights, sneaking out. All the facts, arguments and laughs. Gone. In the blink of an eye. And all I could do was text him 3 words, Don't leave me. How stupid was I? To think that, if I wasn't there that he would come back to me. That he would me and, and I would be his. But I was wrong. I was so wrong. And now, the most important thing in my life, are the memories. They come to me every once in a while when I feel like killing myself. Or when I read Great Expectations. I remember them, I remember him." Dr. Brennan's phone began to ring. "I'll be just a moment." She said walking into the other room. Mr. Booth had the most shocked look on his face. Then we heard Dr. Brennan utter one word. "What?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Brennan:  
Camille was on the phone, talking to some people in the background. "Vincent stated that she wouldn't be there. She committed suicide 2 years ago." I was shocked. "What?" Booth came over to me and asked me what was wrong. "They are trying to convince me that Charlotte Storms committed suicide 2 years ago. When she is over there in flesh and bone." Booth sighed and took the phone from me. I walked over to Charlotte. "That must've been hard for you to talk about, thank you. Vincent is my favorite intern that works for me. You're lucky to have known him." She smiled a watery smile at me and nodded. "Yes, I am." She stated to me. Booth came back in the room. "Well, we've got that cleared up, would you like to come back with us to D.C. to see Vincent for yourself? Charlotte when pale.

Charlotte:  
Did I want to see Vinnie after all this time? Of course I do, I just called him Vinnie in my head. "God, what's wrong with me." I stated out loud. "Excuse me?" Mr. Booth asked me. "Sorry, thinking out loud... I would love to see Vincent again. I need to answer my questions, and get over my past." They nodded and I went to go pack my bags.

Vincent:

She's alive? What? Her mother... She lied. She lied to me, to keep me away from her. I tried to get over her, but I couldn't even delete that text she sent me 3 years ago. How could I? I love her, I love her so much.  
Everyone left after visiting hours were over, and I was alone. Listening to the heart monitor report my heart beat to me. I couldn't sleep, Charlotte was alive and breathing. She was going to be here,with me. In my arms again, again me. Breathing with me. I smiled, as pictures of our shenanigans from youth, lulled me to sleep.

Booth:  
Charlotte and Bones were asleep on the plane again. We would be landing in D.C. in at about 3 o'clock in the morning, to early to visit the hospital. But I'm sure that we'll have plenty of time to get her to Vincent. I smiled at the 2 sleeping figures next to me. No wonder Vincent muttered her name in his coma. She was his life. She protected him and loved him when no one else did. That it was made me the happiest, is that I can bring them together again. That they will be reunited because of me and Bones. But, I wonder why Bones was so focused on her in the first place...

Vincent:  
The early morning light blinded me as I opened my eyes, I looked at the clock across from me. It was 9:00 in the morning, and I needed to see Charlotte. I rung the nurses in and asked if I could walk on my own. They smiled gently at me and nodded, helping me up as I walked myself around and used my muscles and, woke up. I needed help, of course. Not using you leg muscles is a bad idea, of course, I didn't do it willingly. I got myself into the restroom and saw that I had some serious 9 o'clock shadow going on. The hospital supplied me with a razor and some shaving cream, paired with some after shave. I cleaned up and took a gentle show, with some help from male nurses, to clean my wound and re-bandage me. As I walked around, Angela and Hodgens came back to greet me. "You're moving!" Hodgens exclaimed. I nodded and chuckled softly at them. Angela swooped in and embraced me, holding me close and Hodgens soon joined in. "We thought you were toast when you started bleeding." Hodgens chocked out. I just clutched them closer to me, watching my I.V and made sure that they didn't get hit with it, or yank it off. "No! I'm English sir! No getting rid of me!" I stated regally, causing the couple to laugh and lighten the already darkened mood. They ushered me back into the bed and chatted with me, while I waited for Charlotte.

Charlotte:  
I was bouncing with excitement and with nervousness. I was scared shitless, and excited beyond belief. Vincent, Vincent, Vincent. What all I could think about. Dr. Brennan even asked me to stop shaking, to calm myself down.  
Mr. Booth slowed the car as we enter the parking lot, eventually to a stop. I got out and stretched, I was exhausted, but ready. Dr. Brennan escorted me up to the check in desk and I was given a name tag, I wrote Bob, cause I'm that creative. Booth chuckled at my witty thinking and Dr. Brennan remained stone faced. He was on the 5 floor, we got into the elevator and we went up  
1

2

3

4

5...  
The elevator stopped and we walked out.  
I was shaking so bad, my heart was pounding in my ears.  
All I could think is that he would turn me away, turn away and run from me. Just like I did for him.  
Mr. Booth and Dr. Brennan stopped me at the room 504. I could barley breathe. I felt my palms begin to sweat. I found my breath and opened the door. The talking stopped, I looked and there he was. Sitting on the bed with his feet dangling off the side, like a little kid on a swing. He looked at me and stood up. I was frozen, I couldn't believe it. He was there. Right there. I couldn't hold it in anymore, I burst into tears. Throwing myself at him and clutching him. He gripped onto me with just as much force and we stumbled backwards until he sat down, with me in his lap. "Vincent. Oh god." I cried into his chest. I pulled back from him and kissed all over his face, like I did when we were little and we got boo boos. He was clinging onto me and just staring at me. "Vincent, Vincent." I laughed/cried. "You're here. You're okay." He touched my face. "You're alive..." He brought me to his chest again and sobbed, all the pain from the past 3 years, gone. Within 30 seconds, all the pain was washed away from me. I kissed his nose repeatedly. "I swear if this is a dream, I'll kill myself when I wake up." He shook his head. "Not a dream, I'm right here. I'm here, I'm so sorry. I'm so so so sorry Lottie." I sobbed even more. "My Vincenzo. I can't believe you're right here. You're right there." I touched his delicate face again. I heard someone clear their throat, and it was a man and a women sitting in the corner. Then I looked to the door and there was another man standing behind Dr. Brennan and Mr. Booth. "Um, Angela, Hodgens, Sweets. I'd like you to meet Charlotte..."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Vincent:  
My Lottie was alive, and breathing. With me this very moment. I couldn't believe this, I started thinking that I was still in a coma. But, if I was, I wouldn't think that. And everyone else wouldn't be here. Lottie kissed me all over my face, like when we were little. "You're here...You're okay." I reached out gently, and touched her face. "You're alive..." I brought her close to my chest, and I felt all of the pain that I was feeling without melt away. My heart was repaired with her here, nothing could be wrong with her close to me. "I swear if this is a dream, I'll kill myself when I wake up." I shook my head, and looked at her. "Not a dream, I'm right here. I'm here, I'm so sorry. I'm so so so sorry Lottie." Tears poured down her face even more, making my tears fall faster. "My Vincenzo. I can't believe you're right here. You're right there." She touched my face, tears rolling down our faces. I heard Hodgens clear his throat. Angela had some tears in her eyes, and Dr. Sweets was looking touched. I smiled at all of them, Charlotte was looking around, a little embarrassed. "Um, Angela, Hodgens, Sweets. I'd like you to meet Charlotte..." I said gesturing to Lottie in my lap. She blushed lightly as everyone's eyes fell on her. "Hello." She whispered, still clutching onto me. Angela was the first one to come over and give her a hug, "Hi, Sweetie. My name's Angela. Nice to meet you." Hodgens came over next and gave her a nice hug, and patted me on the shoulder. "I'm Jack Hodgens. Nice to meet you."He leaned close and whispered in my ear "Don't let her slip away." He winked at me and went to sit down next to Angela. "Hi, I'm Lance Sweets." He came and gave Lottie a hug and smiled at me. "Careful, I don't want a cavity." She joked, everyone but Dr. Brennan laughed. "I don't see how he could give you a cavity. He has no sugar that would cause your teeth to be exposed to extreme amounts high enough to give you a cavity in the first place." Charlotte gave her a confused expression, and Booth began the tedious process of explaining to Dr. Brennan that it was an expression to show that she liked sweets. Or was doing a clever play on words to his name. Angela sensed Lottie's confusion and came over to explain. "She's a very logical person. All those clever remarks and other people's emotions are really lost on her, unless they're very evident. She's based her entire world on fact and logic. It's her safety blanket." Charlotte nodded, and snuggled into me. "I missed you, so much. Why didn't you call?" I asked her. "My mother started this whole new religion thing. Where we got rid of all of our earthly possessions I guess. But she still has a cellphone and a computer. She tells me it's for work, but I doubt it." I had to ask her the question that's been burning in my mind every since she opened that door and came walking back into my life. "How are you alive?"

Charlotte:  
"How are you alive?" I was dumbfounded. "What do you mean, Vincent?" I countered. "I got a call 2 years ago, your mother. She told me you died from suicide. You cut your throat." He said trailing his thumb across my throat in a clean line, right across my jugular vein. I gulped. "No, I didn't. Obviously. But, I'll discuss it with you later, when we don't have an audience." I smiled at him, he returned it.  
I got to know everyone there, I was so happy Vince had surrounded himself with good people. I eventually was the only left in the room with Vin, Mr. Booth and Dr. Brennan were outside, talking about someone. "So why did you wind up in a coma, and a hospital?" I asked, my head in Vin's lap and I was playing with his hands. "I was shot in the chest. I should be dead right now, but I'm not." I sat up, and looked him in the eyes, his beautiful blue eyes. "You shouldn't be dead. You deserve this life that you've been given. Celebrate it, I don't wanna lose you now." Vincent smiled at me a brought me into a hug, I took a deep breath in. "You never told me, what happened?" He asked me as he pulled me back.  
"Well... I missed you. Nothing seemed right without you next to me. You're my best friend. I need you in my life, I can't live without you. It was so painful, my mother changed after my dad died. She wasn't nice, she was harsh, cold as stone. She couldn't handle the death of my dad, so she focused on work. The only solid thing in her life. She would ignore me, and go on 4 month long business trips. Sending me groceries every week. And the cleaning ladies came to clean the house and everything, but it didn't make me any happier. Finally, I got so sick of it all. I didn't want anything to do with it anymore. You hadn't written, or anything. But how was I supposed to know if you called? Mom got rid of everything technology related for me. So, that night. I stole a razor that we used to open packages that we got." I could see Vincent starting to tear up, I wiped the tears away as I continued. "I went up to my bathroom and locked the door, making sure no one could get in. Mom wasn't home, so I didn't have a lot to worry about. I took the razor and cut, and cut, and cut. All over my legs. It felt...good. I know it was wrong, but it's like smoking or drugs. Addictive. You can't stop yourself, no matter how much you don't want to. And one night, I went to far. I got carried away and I cut to deep. It wouldn't stop; the bleeding, was so profuse. I couldn't stop the bleeding with the red towel underneath my sink. So I thought that maybe it was a sign. That I was supposed to die like that, out of my own stupidity... Mom found me the next morning, when the blood was starting to dry. She was horrified, or so she told me. The next thing I remember was waking up in the hospital with tubes all over me. I was scared, scared that mom was going to make me see a therapist. Or someone who would tell me everything that I already knew. That I was one fucked up person, someone who cuts the shit out of themselves because they can't handle the shit they're but through on a daily basis. I was all alone, with no one to comfort me. With my dad gone, that's when I needed you. I wanted you to come home to me, to day with me. When I went to college, nobody gave a shit. I was all alone in that huge school. But it was a complete scholarship, so I wasn't complaining. People made fun of me, because I had the cuts on my legs. When there was gym class and swim, I would never want to get in the water for that very reason. I hated myself for it, I brought it upon myself by being a complete dumb ass. But I still did it, even when it was the driving force behind people detesting me so much. When college was over with, I tried to make something, a movie, a play, a simple music video. But no ideas would come to me. You are my muse, you are the one that gave me wacky and crazy ideas that got me into that school. While I was there, I learn some good things, yes. But, I didn't do the things that I wanted. I didn't have you to drive me to do my best. So I just, quit. I gave up on everything to just be done with it all. It was getting bad again about 2 months ago. I started cutting more often, I stopped caring about everything and just, let go. Nothing made sense, I couldn't figure it out without you there. Then your friends came, and told me that you were in a coma, I had to come and find you. To have you back, it's amazing, I feel complete again." Tears were running down Vincent's face. He choked back a sob as he looked at me. "Please, stop. Stop hurting yourself. Don't do it. Please, please." He cried into my shirt. I pulled him close and rubbed his back. "Don't worry, with you, I can do anything." He smiled and pulled me into his chest, and with that I fell asleep in his chest.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Booth:  
"It was getting bad again about 2 months ago. I started cutting more often, I stopped caring about everything and just, let go. Nothing made sense, I couldn't figure it out without you there. Then your friends came, and told me that you were in a coma, I had to come and find you. To have you back, it's amazing, I feel complete again." I heard Charlotte say, I also heard some sniffles. Which meant Vincent was crying, or she was. Maybe it was both. Bones came up to me just as Vincent started to talk. "Isn't that a little rude? I mean, it is a private conversation." I shushed Bones as Vincent's crying got a little bit louder. "Don't worry, with you, I can do anything." The sobs became quieter and, eventually, stopped. "I should probably go get Charlotte out of there. The visiting hours ended 3 hours ago. And I think the hospitals going to get mad with her if she doesn't leave." Bones nodded and we opened the door to find them asleep, out cold. Fresh tears on both of their faces. "We can't wake her up, they look so happy. And they don't seem to be crying anymore." Bones noted. "We can't just leave her. She has to come with us." Just then a nurse came in and smiled at Charlotte and Vincent on the bed. "Aw, look at them. I haven't seen that in a long time.." She stated. Going over to Vincent to check his vitals while Charlotte clung to him feebly. "We'll move her, don't worry." I said trying to be helpful. She laughed loudly, and I looked to Charlotte and Vincent, making sure they didn't wake up. When they remained still, I breathed out. "Sweetie, she doesn't have to leave him. I've heard them, I heard him mumbling her name while he was in a coma. They're in love, but neither of them would admit it to the other, in fear of rejection. It's classic, they don't want to ruin their friendship. But they won't open their eyes to see that, they would be better together, than they would apart. He needs her, and she needs him. I'll make sure she gets to stay with him. You can go, I'll tend to them both." Bones thanked her and I nodded, patting them both on the cheeks before I left. Watching as Charlotte frowned and pulled Vincent closer to her. I smiled a little and walked with Bones to the car.

Charlotte:  
I woke up to the beautiful sunrise. I sat up and smiled, that was the best dream of my life. It was so real, Vincent's hair and eyes, seemed real. I stretched and hit something with my hand. I looked to the right and noticed that there was medical equipment. I was stunned. I turned over and there he was. Still sleeping like an angel. I smiled and brushed the hair out of his face, his hand ran up my arm and gripped onto my wrist. "Good morning, love." He said looking at me. I was speechless, it wasn't a dream. "It wasn't a dream...?" I asked him. He shook his head, "I'm assuming not, either that or I'm dead." I smiled at him and brought him close to my heart. "The last 3 years of my life, have been absolute torture." I said, but I could feel Vincent cringe against my skin. "It's all my fault, if I had tried harder to get to go to you, or a simple letter. Why didn't I try harder I-" I put my hand over his mouth. "You really need to learn when to stop talking Vinnie." I teased. He laughed and I giggled at him, he got up with my help and I walked him to the bathroom. "I think I've got it from here." He told me, I frowned and made a face. "And I was so hoping for a show." I said, grabbing his cheeks that had been dusted a like pink. "You're to funny Lottie." I shrugged. "What can I say, natural ability." He laughed once more and made his way into the bathroom. I walked over to the bed and sat down, with Vincent's pillow smelling his scent, the one I had missed so much. I heard someone giggling from the other side of the door, so I went to investigate. As I approached the door, I saw an African American women standing near the door. "Can I come in? Are you both decent?" I choked on air as she came into the room. "Yeah, why wouldn't we be?" She smiled. "Well, these are sound-proof walls, so that if the patients are making noise, whether it be from pain or them arguing. We don't want them disrupting the other patients so, if you two, did something. I wouldn't have known." She said coming over to examine the heart monitor that Vincent had taken off. "That naughty little englishman!" She blurt out. Vincent came out of the bathroom and smiled at her nervously. "Did you take off your heart rate monitor?" He was about to confess when I started. "Well, I might've knocked it off in my sleep, or he may have. Neither of us really know, it's a completely understandable mistake." I said, the lie rolling right off my tongue. I saw, Vin take it off, but I didn't want him to get into trouble. The nurses eyes became puzzled then realization hit her. "Oh! Yes, well. That's very likely, don't worry babies, neither of you are in trouble then. Vincent, you're to be discharged in a few days. So, please, for now. Just wear the heart-beat monitor. So I know not to report you dead." He nodded and climbed back in the bed and the doctor re-attached the thing to his finger and I could see that he was about to blurt a fact, but I quickly threw my hand over his mouth. "Vincenzo, she went to nursing school. I'm sure she knows when the first heart-rate monitor was made." She looked at us oddly and left the room after he was all attached. He frowned when I removed my hand. "That was a tad bit rude! I was going to share with her the importance of male and female nurses running the hospitals." He pouted and I kissed his cheek, he flushed a deep pink. "Aw, you're cute when you blush!" Vincent laughed and I sat in his lap, relishing the feeling of being in his arms...  
SORRY IT'S SHORT!


End file.
